vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantomon
|-|Phantomon= Phantomon is a Reaper-like Digimon holding a gigantic sickle and chain. It is a higher class of Ghost Digimon compared to Bakemon, so when a person is possessed by Phantomon they are in their last moments, and it comes upon them when they die completely. There is a crystal shaped like an eyeball hanging from its neck, and similar to Mammon's crest, it is able to foresee everything with its power of clairvoyance, in order to perceive those that are close to death. It is said that the interior of the cloth which conceals its body leads to a separate dimension from the Digital World |-|Bakemon= Bakemon is a ghost Digimon completely covered by a cloth over its head. As it is a wicked being born from darkness, it is said that computers possessed by Bakemon instantly have their systems destroyed. Everything within the cloth is wrapped in mystery, and it is rumored that a portion of the shadow of its true form has become a black hole. It dislikes direct attacks because its fighting strength isn't great. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Bakemon | Phantomon/Fantomon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Champion-Ultimate level Virus Attribute Ghost Digimon Powers and Abilities: |-|Bakemon= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical), Immortality (Type 1 and 5), Darkness Manipulation, Dimensional BFR via Hell's Hand (Drags to opponent to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness), Death Manipulation via Death Charm, Dimensional Travel, Information Manipulation via Magic, Statistics Reduction, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Summoning, Life Manipulation (Can absorb one's Life Force to heal itself), Flight, Possession, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Can corrupt turn others with its words and turn them evil), Empathic Manipulation (Can force opponents to cry with negative energy), Probability Manipulation (Carries Bad Luck with its negative energy), Electricity Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure via Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Time Manipulation. |-|Phantomon= All previous abilities amplified, Scythe and Chain Mastery, Precognition, Shapeshifting, Healing, All his attacks have a 10% chance of instantly killing the opponent), Duplication (Inherited from Kuramon. Can duplicate hundred to thousands of himself in seconds), Invisibility, Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Dream Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Large Mountain level+ (Should be slightly weaker than Meramon who could vaporize a lake) | Island level (Should only be slightly weaker than Folder Continent Frigimon and Meramon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to the likes of Digitamamon) Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL Reaction and Combat Speed (Comparable to other Ultimate Digimon like Volcdramon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Relies on Magical Prowess and not physical prowess) | Unknown | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Mountain level+ | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High Range: Melee Range, Unknown with Projectiles Standard Equipment: None Notable | Death Scythe and Chain Intelligence: Varies among the species and experience can range from tens to thousands of years. Weaknesses: Holy/Light based Powers. Vaccine Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Bakemon *'Hell's Hand:' Extends a giant decaying hand from underneath its cloak to attack the enemy and pulls the captured enemy all the way to hell. *'Death Charm:' Casts an evil spell of darkness that washes over the enemy and saps away its life. *'Nightmare Wave:' Emits a dark wave that hypnotizes the enemy, amplifying their doubts and driving them mad. *'Poison Breath:' Blows out a poisonous smoke. *'Demi Darts:' Throws syringes filled with viruses at the enemy. This attack also drains life force to heal Bakemon. *'Akuma no Sasayaki (Evil Whisper):' Emits hypnotic waves from its eyes. *'Attack Break:' Lowers the opponent's Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. *'Panic Wisp:' A fire magic attack that confuses the opponent. *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dash Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while running. *'Kuuchuu Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while jumping through the air. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Nightmare:' Blast the foe with Dark Energy. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. Phantomon *'Soul Chopper:' Swings at the opponent with its scythe. Those who suffer this technique have their souls completely annihilated. *'Shi no Senkoku/Father Time:' Instantly Kills an opponent with a word of death or summons a magic circle of dark power that releases a skull, which itself shoots a dark fog at the enemy. *'ThunderCloud:' Summons a thunder cloud, which unleashes an intense lightning strike. *'Magic Game:' Inherited from Wizardmon. The initial effect of this attack would seem to be that Phantomon releases blue lightning from its scythe; however, the effect of this attack seems to vary. Phantomon can also turn itself invisible. *'Terror Illusion:' Exploits the enemy's fears. *'Blink Breeze:' Creates a blast of wind from its scythe. *'Chaos Slash:' Slashes the foe(s) with the power of chaos, causing the opponent to get confused. Key: File Island Bakemon | Folder Continent Bakemon | Phantomon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Monsters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Hackers Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:BFR Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Death Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Information Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Summoners Category:Life Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Madness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Light Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Morality Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healers Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Memory Users Category:Illusionists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Chain Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dream Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Purification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4